


Dig, If You Will, A Picture

by geeraymes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: Prince, pizza, and kisses.
This is so short and yet, it took me over two weeks to finish.





	

         Ray carries the pizza down the stairs with the same reverence that a priest carries his own sacred text. Gerard's room is a mess, which for some reason, still surprises Ray. The cluttered floor that’s covered in clothes and piles of books, the sheets of paper littered all over the bed, the art supplies all over his dresser and the desk. It seems that the only organized part of the room is Gerard’s bookshelf, with organized comic books lining the shelves. Still, even that’s covered in random trinkets and piles of dimes and scraps of paper. Ray sets the pizza down on the desk, grabbing a slice for himself. He looks over to Gerard with a small grin.

 

         “We did great today.”

 

         Gerard looks back at Ray and his face cracks into a smile. He takes a slice and sits back on his bed, pushing some papers onto the ground to make a spot for Ray. “Yeah, we did. This record’s gonna be awesome.” 

 

         Ray sits next to him, and dismisses the fact that Gerard sinks into the mattress and towards him as they settle in together. Gerard leans over his bed and grabs a booklet of CDs, flipping through the pages. He looks over to Ray.

 

         “Whaddaya wanna listen to?”

 

         “Uhh…” Ray thinks on that, and looks over Gerard’s shoulder to the pages. He squints. “You got any Prince?”

 

         Gerard scoffs. “What kind of question is that?” He flips to the back half of the book, carding past Pantera towards Prince. He displays the multiple CDs to Ray. Ray taps on one of them decidedly. Gerard nods. “Yeah, Purple Rain’s one of the best.”

 

         “That’s comparing diamonds to each other, Gerard.” They laugh, and Gerard pops the CD into the player, leaning against the wall as Prince’s voice fills the room at the start of the album. Ray grabs two slices and folds them over each other, closing his eyes in a content bliss as he eats and enjoys the good company. They sit together, quiet, listening to the music, talking. The pizza’s gone before the fifth track plays.

 

         Gerard looks over at Ray. He almost looks asleep, except that he’s ghosting his fingers over an invisible fretboard to play along with the guitar lines. His hair’s just barely starting to grow out, still too short to have any weight to let gravity pull it down, so instead, it just reaches out in every direction. He’s stopped wearing his glasses by now, and Gerard sorta misses the thin wire frames that sit on his face. There’s a swelling ache in Gerard’s chest, it might be heartburn, but it makes his heart race and face burn as his gaze focuses on Ray’s facial features. His eyes land on Ray’s lips, and Gerard takes a shallow breath.

 

         Ray cracks an eye open, glancing down at Gerard. He looks like he’s about to vomit, and Ray sits up, turning his torso to lean towards him. “Hey, are you alright?” He asks, putting a steadying hand on Gerard’s shoulder. “Dude, did you eat too fast?” He presses, and big brown eyes look down at Gerard with a worry that suggests that he and his problem are the only thing in the world that matters right now.

 

         He really hopes that he isn’t about to puke, otherwise that would make everything really awkward. Instead, Gerard leans forward and presses his lips against Ray’s, clamping his eyes shut in fear of the aftermath. Gerard sighs onto Ray’s lips as he takes both of his shoulders into his hands, and Gerard melts into his embrace. ‘ _ I’m kissing Ray. He’s kissing me back.’ _ He can’t really process it, with everything happening, so he doesn’t. He just smiles softly and loosely drapes his arms around Ray’s neck.

 

_          ‘I’m kissing Gerard. He’s kissing me back.’  _ Ray, as opposed to Gerard, tries to wrap his mind around everything. It’s not that he doesn’t want to; Gerard’s charming and cute, in an odd way, and they’ve always been close with each other, even when they first met. Ray was flattered when Gerard said that he was the only person he wanted to play guitar for him, out of everyone in Jersey. Ray’s quite literally pulled back into the present when Gerard falls back on the bed, bringing Ray to loom over him. He deepens the kiss, moving his hands down to run up and down Gerard’s torso, hands landing to hold down his hips carefully.  _ When Doves Cry _ plays on at its slow tempo from the music player, and Ray exhales a wet breath onto Gerard’s lips that makes Gerard whimper. Ray pulls back just barely, and Gerard beats him to the punch.

 

         “I’m fine, don’t stop.” His own voice feels far away, floating through the sky with Ray as his anchor. Gerard leans up into another kiss. He tastes like pizza and Diet Coke mostly, but underneath it, there’s the irreplicable taste that is Ray Toro. Gerard drags his hands down to sprawl fingers across Ray’s chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat in one hand. He snakes his arms underneath soft cotton fabric and hugs Ray from the center of his torso, skin against skin. He sighs in a coo as Ray shudders, and Ray sighs through his nose, pulling back again.

 

         “Your hands are  _ freezing _ .”

 

         Gerard dips his head down to kiss at Ray’s neck. “You’re just too warm, Toro.” He replies, and he takes pride in himself when Ray lets out a quiet moan. He focuses on a particular spot and stays. It’s going to leave a mark, and it sends a rush through the bottom of Gerard’s stomach to think about it. So he doesn’t.

 

         Music slowly fades away, and Ray notices the lack of Prince’s guitar immediately. They’re tangled amid each other, limbs wrapped around limbs and lips locked with lips. A certain panic rises within him, a nagging anxiety that’s been ebbing away at him the same way gentle waves shape mountains. Ray pulls away from Gerard suddenly, frowning as Gerard’s lips follow upwards for the first moment of departure. Ray takes a steadying breath.

 

         “What does this make us?”

 

         Gerard looks up at Ray with an owlish expression. He pushes himself up into a position where he can properly face Ray. It’s a jarring change of pace, the room now feeling markedly cold against his hot skin, the pounding in his chest now ringing in his ears like drums. He notices that the music is gone, and wonders how long that’s been so. Gerard peers at Ray with a caution.

 

         “What do you mean?”

 

         Ray knows he’s ruined the moment. He heaves a sigh and pushes himself further away from Gerard, leaning against the wall as he sits cross-legged on the bed. He gestures his hands out to hold an invisible item, whatever ‘this’ is. “You know what I mean, dude,” He holds the thing in his hands again. “ _ This _ . What is this? What are we now?”

 

         Gerard studies Ray. He realizes that Ray is actually distressed about this after a moment, and he pushes his own hair from his face. He needs a shower, a part of himself says.  _ ‘Fuck that,’ _ a stronger part replies. Gerard clears his throat. “Well, uhm,” He pauses, trying to find the right words. “We were eating pizza, and listening to Prince, and then we were making out, and then you stopped to ask that. I mean, I thought we were onto something, until–”

 

         “No, I mean like,” Ray frowns as he looks at Gerard, and now Gerard feels guilty for some reason. “Were we making out because you wanted to kiss me, or were we making out because you were bored? Is it because you actually want  _ me _ , or do you just want  _ someone  _ on top of you? Because I don’t really wanna deal with this being a one night stand sort of thing.” He pulls his gaze away from Gerard, swallowing something that wants to creep up his throat and stay there like a brick. Ray sets his jaw, taking a breath.

 

         “Oh my god.” Gerard can feel his stomach drop. He can see Ray trying to hold himself together, in the dim and warm lighting of his room. The silence feels stifling between them. Gerard shifts around and crawls over to Ray, careful as he sits in Ray’s lap. Gerard takes Ray’s face in his hands and looks into his eyes.

 

         “Ray Toro, you are tied for first when it comes to being my favorite person in my life. You are not just some warm body for me to distract myself with when I’m bored. And I don’t know what that makes us officially, if you even want to be officially  _ something _ , but I know that you’re fucking amazing and whatever we are, I’m glad about it.”

 

         Ray watches Gerard confess all of this on top of him, in an almost daze. He blinks. “Wait, who am I tied with?” He finally asks, and Gerard crinkles his nose in a laugh. He dips his head forward to rest foreheads against each other.

 

         “Fuckin’ Mikey, dude. Who else?”

 

         Ray cracks a smile. “Oh. That’s okay, then.” He wraps his arms around Gerard’s torso, and kisses him slowly. He loves how Gerard melts into him when they kiss, and he relaxes in their hold. He breaks away once more.

 

         “So… What does this make us?”

 

         Gerard ponders it. “Lovers? Paramours??  _ Soul mat _ –” He honks out a laugh when Ray cuts him off.

 

         “Boyfriends. Let’s stick to boyfriends.”

  
         Gerard kisses him. “Boyfriends it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!


End file.
